El demonio
by BlackSiamesgirl25
Summary: Sakura es estudiante de preparatoria en la misma escuela que Syaoran, ¿Que ocurrirá cuando un bello ángel, se tope con un demonio?, Rate M por contenido adulto Es el libro "Memorias de una pulga" adaptado al mundo Card captor
1. Encendiendo la fogata

ENCENDIENDO LA FOGATA

Sakura, era el nombre de una preciosidad de figura perfecta. No obstante su juventud, sus dulces encantos en capullo empezaban ya a adquirir proporciones como las que placen al sexo opuesto. Su rostro acusaba una candidez encantadora; su aliento era suave como los perfumes de Arabia y su piel parecía de terciopelo.

Sakura sabía desde luego cuáles eran sus encantos y erguía su cabeza con tanto orgullo y coquetería como solo pudiera hacerlo una reina, pero como si todo esto no fuera suficiente; por su sangre corría el fuego. No resultaba difícil ver que despertaba admiración al observar las miradas de anhelo y lujuria que le dirigían los jóvenes y en no pocas ocasiones también los hombres ya maduros.  
En el interior del colegio al que asistía no había hombre que no volteara discretamente a mirar tan increíble silueta, manifestaciones que hablaban mejor que mil palabras de que mirarla era un verdadero regalo para los ojos masculinos.

Sin embargo ella no prestaba la menor atención a lo que evidentemente era un suceso de todos los días, la damita se encaminó hacia su hogar en compañía de su mejor amiga Tomoyo.

Al llegar a su pulcra y elegante morada la jovencita se dirigió rápidamente a su alcoba, en el interior encendió su computadora para ver sus correos y con el corazón acelerado abrió con urgencia aquel que le interesaba ignorando los demás.

― _"Tengo tu celular, te espero en la escuela, solo podre estar 10 minutos"_ , eran las únicas palabras escritas en el corre.

Sakura había perdido por error su celular dentro del aula.

Enseguida, Sakura se cambió de ropa; procurándose seguir siempre encantadora. Enfundada en unos ajustados y sensuales jeans de fina mezclilla que hacían resaltar al máximo sus encantos femeninos en combinación con una estilizada playera de manga larga que se plegaba como piel a su diafragma mostrando las formas de sus senos, salió al jardín que rodeaba la casa donde moraba para que nadie la viera salir.

Montó sus patines y al llegar al extremo de una larga y tranquila avenida la muchacha se sentó en una banca rústica del parque frente al colegio y esperó la llegada de la persona con la que tenía que encontrarse.

No pasaron más de cinco minutos antes de que un coche se estacionara en la puerta del colegio, del interior salió un apuesto Joven muy maduro de unos 20 años, pero con una apariencia tan varonil y seductora como la de ciertos galanes de cine.

Entró al colegio donde las actividades vespertinas estaban por terminar. Casi de inmediato Sakura encamino sus pasos rumbo al colegio. El Joven era uno de sus compañeros de clase.

En verdad Sakura no estaba interesada en él, solo quería su teléfono de vuelta. Pero quedó fascinada con ese hombre.

En cuanto llegó al salón de clases donde se había adentrado el joven, se entabló una conversación sobre lo descuidada que era la linda muchacha, ella escuchaba con los ojos encendidos sin poner la mínima atención al contenido de la misma, terminada la cual el chico le dijo:

— Me estas escuchando acaso chiquilla? — Preguntó el apuesto hombre.

Casi suspirando, Bella contestó sin pensar con su acostumbrado acento europeo:

— ¡Claro!

Pero viendo que su el dirigió su mirada hacía ella con extrañeza, Sakura corrigió.

— ¡He!, ¡Perdón!... quise decir… ¡Más bien!.. Creo que estoy de acuerdo con lo último, ¡si!… eso es.

Sin estar muy convencido con la respuesta, el joven saco el teléfono y se lo entregó a Sakura diciéndole.

— ¡Bien!, pues aquí tienes, yo debo retirarme, tengo un compromiso para el que ya estoy retrasado, sin más por el momento…

El ritmo de la respiración de Sakura se apresuró ante tal noticia, apresurándose le salió al paso bloqueando la puerta de salida con su espalda para decirle:

— ¡Espera!... ¡Digo! … Perdón Hay algo que quería preguntarte desde que llegaste.

Habiendo captado a la perfección las intenciones de la joven, el muchacho se sentó momentáneamente en el escritorio para responder a su aparente duda

— Sí, dime, puedes preguntar lo que quieras.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Li Syaoran… ¿Es todo lo que me preguntaras?

— Sé que eres bueno en Matemáticas, ¿Puedes ser mi tutor?

— Lo que tú quieres daría pie a malos entendidos y poner en riesgo mi buena reputación escolar. Mi mejor consejo es que consigas un grupo de apoyo para inútiles de las Matemáticas, tal vez te así consigas un promedio menos mediocre que el que tienes ahora Kinomoto.

Sakura había comprendido a la perfección la postura de su Syaoran y decepcionada consigo misma, no solo por haber fallado en su intento, sino porque se había dado cuenta de que él era tan egoísta que jamás pensaba en los demás, incluidos a todos aquellos que en apariencia calificaran con menos de _Pavo Real_

Sakura levantó la cabeza y no podía creer que existiera alguien que le dijera tantas verdades en tan pocas frases, pero si algo había obtenido de ese encuentro era la manera de redireccionar la búsqueda de algo que pudiera mejorar su promedio.

Justo después levanto la mano para abofetear al joven castaño y así lo hizo

—Tú no debes hablarle así a las personas que te piden ayuda, ¡engreído!

Salió disparada del aula con su recién recuperado teléfono.

El chico tocó su mejilla aún caliente

—No se quedará así, lo prometo.

Los días pasaron, en el colegio Tomoeda todo era desesperación, los finales estaban cerca y los grupos de apoyo se congregaban cada vez más.

Todos los grupos, excepto el de matemáticas, al parecer nadie era tan poco inteligente en ellas como Sakura.

—Grupos de apoyo de Física, Química, Japonés… ¡Hasta de Arte!, pero no hay nada de Matemáticas.

Se lamentó frente al corchero de la escuela donde estaban los avisos, dio un paso hacia atrás, y el sonido de un papel aplastado llamo su atención.

 _"¿Tienes problema en matemáticas básicas?, reúnete en el salón de música a las 6 pm, no olvides traer calculadora, lápiz y papel."_

Se sentía en extremo aliviada, y no dudo en llevarse el papel con ella.

 **6:00 p.m.**

Sakura llego como siempre, raspando a la hora.

Echó un vistazo al salón de música, no había nadie, más que una figura sin duda masculina mirando a la ventana.

—¿Qué tal? ¿Has venido también a la clase de matemáticas?

—No, ¿has venido preparada?

La figura se volteo y Sakura pudo ver exactamente que se trataba del _pavo real_.

—No me digas que tú eres el maestro…

Estaba a punto de escupir más veneno, pero se contuvo… tal vez era el la persona que podía salvar su pellejo.

—Soy el maestro, y tu serás mi alumna… la única en realidad— su cara tomó un tono de perversión.

Su rostro rojo y contraído por lo que parecía ser un terrible enojo resultaba todavía más temible por efecto de un par de ojos que brillantes y ambarinos que lanzaban fuego en torno a ella con adustas miradas de reclamo y resentimiento, su sombrío aspecto hacían resaltar todavía más sus notables proporciones musculares.

Tan pronto como Sakura advirtió las intenciones del muchacho se encogió de brazos e incapaz de emitir sonido alguno a causa del temor, se dispuso a esperar la tormenta que sin duda iba a desatarse para enfrentarse a ella con toda la presencia de ánimo de que era capaz.

No se prolongó mucho su incertidumbre. Él la tomó por el brazo mientras con una dura mirada de autoridad le ordenaba que pusiera sus manos al frente.

—¡Muchacha imprudente! — murmuró entre dientes manteniéndola todavía sujeta por la muñeca continuó.

—¡Eres tonta!, sólo puedo expresarte mi máximo desagrado y mí justa indignación. ¿Qué te queda ahora? Escarnecida por tus amigos que siempre te asedian y tú lo permites, eres una incitadora.

Tomó su mentón entre sus dedos

—Puedes disculparte por la bofetada que me diste y tal vez considere no castigarte.

Sakura no podía negar que esa situación la excitaba, la ponía al filo de la más grande descarga de adrenalina.

—Si haces algo tonto gritare tan fuerte para que vengan a ayudarme.

El chico solo rió un poco

—Claro, si es que viene alguien… ¿De verdad eres tan tonta?, ¿por qué crees que te cite en la sala de música?

En ese momento la Ojiverde se dio cuenta de 2 cosas, la primera: Que el ambarino hombre estaba cerrando la puerta con llave, y la segunda: que el salón de música era anti sonido.


	2. Imaginación

Y una vez adentro, Syaoran con el rostro deformado por la excitación y resoplando ruidosamente la respiración por su nariz, pasó el cerrojo a la puerta, y sin perder más el tiempo, con un gruñido de fiera enfurecida se arrojó salvajemente sobre su elegante visita, derribándola en piso, y sin la menor consideración por la femenina fragilidad y elegancia de esa bella personita, la aplastaba con su fornido pecho en dominante posición, aplicándole furiosos besos en la boca, como si quisiera respirar el aire de sus pulmones, mismos que la dama recibía con sus hermosos ojos de color desorbitados ante la sorpresa del inesperado y violento proceder de su violento abusador.

Con una débil y femenina defensa Sakura colocaba sus manos en los brazos de Syaoran, pero la férrea musculatura de ese hombre le daba un claro mensaje de lo inútil que sería luchar contra ese cuerpo de toro enfurecido, hasta que pronto cayó en la cuenta de que lo que ese agresivo ser quería era gozar con ella, y convencida de que no tenía otra opción que dejarlo hacer lo que él quería, relajó todo su hermoso cuerpo dejando caer sus brazos a los lados, en señal de rendición, cayendo poco a poco en el juego del abusivo estudiante, hasta que no pudo ocultar por más tiempo el placer que las acciones le provocaban a su juvenil cuerpo.

Syaoran siempre había sido guapo, pero en aquel momento, resultaba verdaderamente hermoso y sensual por su terrible lujuria, con el rostro y los ojos enrojecidos, el entrecejo y todas las demás facciones congestionadas, tenía una expresión que parecía la de un terrible enojo, mientras seguía empeñado en esa febril y dominante faena de sátiro.

Luego de un rato, Sakura semiasfixiada por la incansable cantidad de besos a su boca, echó la cabeza hacía atrás dejando su delicado y largo cuello expuesto al bestial agasajo que el abusivo y lujurioso joven seguía dándole mientras gruñía como bestia.

Una vez satisfecho con el agasajo, Syaoran rompió el silencio para dirigirse a la chica con su excitada y ronca voz.

—El placer que tanto miedo te ha dado buscar, te tiene atrapada en este cuarto, de aquí no vamos a salir hasta que se cumplan todas mis fantasías—  
Le dijo mientras volvía a sujetar con sus dientes el labio inferior de la chiquilla estirándoselo con cariño y diciéndole.  
— ¿Te portaras bien?

A lo cual la Sakura respondió cerrando sus ojos con un leve movimiento afirmativo de su cabeza.

Luego se levantó sobre el piso, quedando con sus rodillas a ambos costados de la chica.  
Enseguida, y aprovechando su dominante posición, Li Syaoran abrió su pantalón para dejar al descubierto y a escasos centímetros del rostro de la chica su enorme y brutal erección

Con un gesto de angustia, como si buscara un respiro Sakura estiró su cuello para alejarse, pero el insistente acoso del excitado muchacho era tal, que la tenía atrapada con una de sus manos tras la nuca mientras con la otra empuñaba su robusto miembro buscando contacto con el bello cuerpo de la joven, hasta que con los largos dedos de su fina mano, tomó el brutal instrumento para empuñarlo en un intento por tomar el control de la situación, pero una vez que lo tuvo asido firmemente con su delicada mano, pudo sentir la mágica excitación que emanaba de esa pulsante pieza transmitiéndose por su fina mano, por lo cual,  
lentamente permitió que el chico acercara ese miembro a su cara hasta hacer contacto con una de sus mejillas, moviendo lentamente su cara para acariciarlo con suavidad, sintiendo el tremendo calor que emanaba de ese objeto, así como las tremendas pulsaciones del enjambre de venas que parecían estar brincadas a reventar, y cuando se hubo acostumbrado al contacto de tan tremendo objeto, los dos escucharon la alarma contra incendios y de inmediato pararon al faena.

Algún chistoso quiso hacer la última broma del verano.

Syaoran se levantó de encima de la chica, y abrió el cerrojo de la puerta.

— Sal de aquí…— Su cabeza estaba abajo. — Lo siento, no debí hacer esto, perdóname…

Sakura no podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir, Syaoran le dio la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

—Si quieres decirle esto a alguien, asumiré las consecuencias.

—Aceptaré solo tu disculpa, y la promesa de que no lo hagas de nuevo.

—Lo prometo… y te ayudaré con Matemáticas, si eso también sirve.

— ¿Acaso crees que aceptaré esa propuesta?, debes estar loco

—Puedo ayudarte, es eso o reprobar la materia y venir a clases de verano.

—Ah… Está bien, vendré contigo a clases de apoyo. Pero no vendré sola

—Entiendo y sería lo mejor, de lo contrario no se si me podría controlar… ahora vete…

Diciendo esto, salió disparada hacia la salida, en su mente solo cruzaba la nueva experiencia y por su cuerpo corría sin parar la adrenalina.

¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar?

Llegada la noche, un joven estaba a punto de dormir y repasaba lo que le había pasado en la tarde.

Llevaba casi todo el año, fantaseando con la chica en secreto.

Resultaba evidente que Li Syaoran era poseedor de un espíritu controlado pero rebelde, que a veces asomaba en su persona y se apoderaba totalmente de el, reflejándose en sus ojos centelleantes y los poderosos y lascivos impulsos de su ardiente naturaleza despertaron en el acto ante lo recién ocurrido ofrecida a su fértil imaginación.  
¿Cómo hizo posible que pudiera controlarse? la mente de Syaoran en ese momento estaba convertida un torbellino de imágenes y de preguntas que no se atrevía a hacer.

Luego en su mente contempló el hermoso rostro de Sakura enrojecido por la excitación que esos besos en la sala de música de la escuela le habían provocado y de inmediato su imaginación voló cuando le dio continuación a lo que no pudo continuar

El abusivo muchacho estampó un largo y cálido beso en los rosados labios de Sakura quien con los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa se mantenía boquiabierta embonando sus labios con los de Syaoran

Su mente estaba en realidad entregada a satisfacerla y sus fuertes instintos animales, su ardiente y vigorosa constitución, al igual que su indomable naturaleza, lo identificaban.

Li Syaoran era de los contados hombres capaces de controlar sus instintos pasionales en circunstancias como las presentes.  
Continuos hábitos de paciencia en espera de alcanzar los objetos propuestos, el empleo de la tenacidad en todos sus actos y la cautela convencional propia de la orden a la que pertenecía, no se habían borrado por completo no obstante su temperamento fogoso y aunque de natural incompatible con deseos tan violentos que caían fuera de lo común, había aprendido a controlar sus pasiones hasta la mortificación.  
Pero Sakura sólo lo conocía como el Ratón de biblioteca que es bueno en Matemáticas, que no sólo le había hecho sentir más exasperación y deseo que nadie, sino que le habla también tenia cuerpo de tentación y que había abierto el camino por el que podía dirigirse, sin pecado a gozar de los placeres que tan firmemente tenía fijos en su juvenil imaginación.

Pronto atrajo hacia él a la hermosa muchacha y la estrechó entre sus brazos, luego la besó larga y apasionadamente. Apretó el suave cuerpo de ella contra su cuerpo y apretó su dorso para entrar en contacto cada vez más íntimo con su grácil figura haciéndola que levantara la cara y echara la cabeza hacia atrás para dejar expuesto su hermoso y largo cuello al libidinoso y desenfrenado besuqueo que el joven aplicaba con el ansia de un presidiario mientras la joven se mantenía inmóvil y con los brazos caídos, sin embargo él quería probar el aguante de su víctima en una forma que no dejara duda de su completa obediencia, para esto la soltó y la hizo girar su cuerpo hasta quedar de espaldas a ella y de nuevo la volvió a abrazar rodeando la breve cintura de su rendida penitente para hacerla sentir la presión de su potencia en esas redondeces por las que tanta atracción sentía.

Syaoran continuó apretándola, cargándola, tallándola, haciéndola inclinarse para luego estirarle los brazos como si fueran riendas, manteniendo en todo momento ese increíble nalgatorio en contacto continuo con su incontrolable protuberancia masculina sin que la joven opusiera la menor resistencia o emitiera la mínima protesta, ni siquiera cuando pasó sus fuertes manos bajo su blusa para tomarla por los senos haciéndola retorcerse de placer con los ojos cerrados cuando inició una impúdica exploración en la que sus dedos comprobaban el severo endurecimiento de los pezones provocado por la excitación de todas esas libidinosas acciones.

Todas esas posiciones en que la agasajaba no eran otra cosa que emulaciones de las formas en que llegado el momento tendría que rendirle servicio a los degenerados e incontrolables apetitos del lujurioso muchacho.

\- _Continuará_


	3. Besos de fuego

Levantándose rápidamente alzó el ligero cuerpo de la joven Sakura y colocándola sobre el Escritorio en el que estuvo sentado él momentos antes, la colocó de espaldas y desató su ropa como si fuera un regalo que urge ver y cuando la femenina ropa estuvo lo suficientemente desatada, contempló por un instante el increíble cuerpo de ella, era una combinación de frágil modelo con el radiante tono muscular de una aguerrida gimnasta, la perfección de los senos, el exquisito talle y el lampiño y plano vientre, eran en conjunto una invitación al placer.  
Aquello era demasiado para nuestro buen Syaoran que en ese momento estaba absorto con la contemplación de ese cuerpo perfecto que ahora estaba en su poder, no dejaba de felicitarse a sí mismo por el éxito de su infame treta.  
En efecto, él lo estaba imaginando todo, puesto que facilitó los sucesos con los que la atrapó entregándose a sus ardorosos juegos sexuales y que no puedo llevar a cabo su cometido por la maldita alarma contra incendios.  
Retomando su vivida imaginación… ahora ésta inocente y virginal criatura estaba a punto de conocer el único tipo de agasajos que serían permitidas para ella, los cuales como autor de los sucios pensamientos, tendrían que ser aplicadas por Syaoran mismo.  
Ahora el apuesto joven se disponía a cosechar los frutos de su enviciada mente.

Sin decir palabra, Syaoran se montó sobre el improvisado camastro e inclinó su rostro hasta tocar el abdomen de la chica, succionando la parte baja de las costillas en un meticuloso e interminable agasajo que provocaba contracciones y espasmos en el cuerpo de Sakura que en ese momento gemía de placer tocando a modo de defensa con sus manos la poblada y caliente cabeza del castaño mientras sentía como el agasajo se dirigía lenta pero inexorablemente hacia su excitado monte venus, y una vez ahí pudo sentir como el lujurioso mancebo hundía esa perfecta cara en su regazo y lamía con impudicia tan adentro como le era posible entrar en su húmeda vaina, y en breve, el lujurioso chico diese a succionar tan deliciosamente el turgente clítoris, que Sakura, en un arrebato de éxtasis pasional, sacudió su joven cuerpo con espasmódicas contracciones de placer, de nuevo la chica sentía aproximarse una sensación que nunca había experimentado y esta era provocada por la laboriosa lengua que momentos antes la convenciera de su total entrega, y entre gritos de placer y sacudidas de su dorso que parecían estertores de muerte, derramó la dulce emisión femenina de su sexo, misma que Li engulló cual si fuera elixir de vida.

Para el insoluto muchacho era un manjar de dioses paladear el primer néctar de esa chiquilla, arrancado de su cuerpo a través de la terrible emoción que le provocó con esa santificada faena, emulando la perversa caricia que una laboriosa abeja hace a la más bella flor, la cual no tiene otra opción que permanecer inmóvil.

Comenzaba a imaginarse cosas fuera de contexto, signo de que el sueño lo estaba venciendo. Se puso a descansar, pensando que de alguna u otra manera, su fantasía se haría realidad.

El viento soplaba fuerte por la tarde, no había visto aun a la protagonista de su hipérbole, y comenzaba a desesperarse. Temía haberla asustado de verdad, pero sabía con claridad que ella lo había disfrutado tanto como él.

Cuchicheos se escucharon fuera del salón de música con puertas abiertas de par en par, era ella, Sakura Kinomoto y como amenazó no venía sola, venía en compañía de Daidouji, solo sabía su apellido, no su nombre de pila.

—Aquí es, verás que tú también entenderás las clases del tutor Tomoyo.  
— ¿Habrá llegado ya? Espero no nos haga esperar mucho  
—El tutor ya está aquí señoritas— Su voz era como la del trueno.

Las 2 chicas sobresaltadas tomaron asientos una junto a la otra, como acostumbraban en todas las clases de la preparatoria, siempre juntas, susurrándose confidencias y planes para el final del día.

—Lo que veremos hoy será multiplicación de ecuaciones, algo en lo que evidentemente no son buenas, las instruiré en las ecuaciones más complejas, y los exámenes finales serán pan comido, pongan mucha atención, puesto que no volveré a explicar nada de esto, y cualquier duda, deberán esperar hasta el final de la clase.

Al lugar llegaron 2 personas más, una de ellas era prima del joven tutor

—Debía verlo para creerlo, Syaoran ¡estás dando clases de matemáticas!  
—Únete a la clase o vete, haces que pierda el tiempo Mei Ling, y el tiempo, es valioso— Dijo esto al mismo tiempo que veía los ojos verdes de Kinomoto.  
—De acuerdo, no busco hacerte enojar primo, me uniré a tu clase para que tengas un poco más de audiencia.

La clase transcurrió con algo de normalidad a no ser por una pequeña cosa… El tutor no dejaba de ver a la alumna castaña de ojos grandes sentada enfrente de él.  
Puso su mano en el escritorio y de pronto llego a la mente su reminiscencia de la noche anterior, donde poseía a la chica.  
Tuvo que contener las ganas de seguir recordando, o su prominente tiesura lo delataría.

Al término de su método de enseñanza, puso ejercicios para entregar, de los cuales el de la protagonista de sus fantasías estaba más que erróneo.  
Era evidente los desaciertos del ejercicio, ¿Qué era lo que pretendía?  
—Kinomoto Sakura, tu ejercicio… deberás resolverlo si quieres irte— trataba de sonar lo más autoritario posible, pero el simple hecho de pensar que podría repetirse lo del día anterior, hacia cada vez más difícil controlar su postura.

—Me quedaron algunas dudas, pero Tomoyo también quiere resolver las suyas— Su estómago se fue al piso… No se quedaría solo con ella.  
—Sakura, será mejor resolverlo mañana, vienen más alumnos— al terminar de decir esto Tomoyo mas alumnos llegaron a ocupar el aula de música, pasaron por en medio de ellos rompiendo contacto visual y desapareciendo de repente.

—Disculpa, ¿Seguirás ocupando el asiento del escritorio?, daré clases de apoyo de química— Un tosco chico lo sacó abruptamente de sus pensamientos.  
—No, es todo tuyo...

Varias semanas pasaron, llego el día en que pasaron los exámenes finales, Syaoran se había dado por vencido en poseer a la muchacha, ocasionalmente pensaba en ella para darse placer en esas noches solitarias. Su trato hacia ella era solo cordial, nada de preferencias.

Se daría una gran fiesta en la preparatoria, a la que todos debían asistir, y por fin era esa noche. Llego el chico al salón social de la escuela, y vio gran cantidad de personas bien vestidas, algunas ya alcoholizadas y otras en la pista de baile.

—Lo que hace la gente normal es bailar en estas situaciones  
— ¿Qué quieres Eriol?, vine solo porque es requisito venir  
—Nunca pensé verte en un baile, con lo serio y malhumorado que eres.  
—Déjame en paz, baila con tu prometida.  
—Lo haré, aquí viene mi novia

Significaba una cosa y una sola cosa, Kinomoto había hecho su aparición  
—Si me disculpas, hare lo que acabas de sugerir y por lo pronto puedes bailar con la señorita Kinomoto... —El pelinegro había recién terminado de decir estas palabras cuando Syaoran se acercó a la ojiverde.

— ¿Puedo hablar a solas contigo? — parecía exasperado y nervioso.  
— Pero…  
— Prometo no hacer nada estúpido, solo hablaremos

Los dos quedaron en la misma sala de música, las manos del ambarino temblaban y sudaban.  
— ¿Qué era lo que querías decirme? — Con vestido hasta las rodillas, color azul celeste, zapatos un poco altos de tacón, y con un escote en "V", Sakura derramaba más sensualidad de la que normalmente derrochaba.  
—Quiero decirte… Esto es difícil, normalmente no soy yo el que lo dice…  
— ¿Decirme que? — con más confianza se acercó al muchacho y tocó su hombro.  
—Que no he dejado de pensar en ti desde aquel día, me has atrapado, no solo de manera sensual, si no en todos los sentidos… Me gustas. —sus ojos buscaron los de la chica  
—No me esperaba eso…  
—Lo sé, solo quiero acercarme más a ti  
— ¿Así? —Sakura dio un paso al frente hasta quedar muy pegada con el joven  
—No pensé que lo tomarías tan literal—Tomó de la cintura a la chica  
—Debo confesar, que yo tampoco he dejado de pensar en ti… y siempre quería quedarme sola contigo, es solo que…  
— ¿Solo qué?  
—A pesar que me equivocaba a propósito para estar a solas contigo, Tomoyo nunca se separaba de mí, termine por darme por vencida.

El chico rio en su interior, ¿Cómo era eso posible?, se había metido de tutor por enseñarle a ella para nada.

—Eso me hace reír, no te imaginas lo que hice para volver a hacer esto— Buscó la boca de la castaña y la besó apasionadamente.  
—Debería cerrar la puerta profesor, recuerde, este salón es a prueba de sonido— su voz escurría sensualidad al mismo tiempo que buscaba un poco de aire

Al tener la puerta cerrada, no hubo marcha atrás, el osado muchacho estaba sumamente complacido por el éxito de una estratagema que había puesto en sus manos una víctima y también por la extraordinaria sensualidad de la naturaleza de la joven que había capturado y el evidente deleite con el que ésta se entregaba a la satisfacción de sus deseos. Tras uno de sus largos y prolongados periodos de besos en espera paciente de sus objetivos, por fin había logrado capturar a la víctima con la que desde hacía mucho quería desfogar su espantosa lujuria, todos los delicados encantos de ese cuerpo perfecto eran suyos y se regodeaba disfrutando lo indecible con la idea de todo lo que tenía planeado hacerle a esta inocente chiquilla. Ahora, una por una de las virginidades de esta jovencita irían cayendo en poder de Li Syaoran.

Y sin más rodeos, Syaoran al comprobar la total y absoluta docilidad de su joven y bella acompañante y sin poder soportar por más tiempo la presión de su erección, dejó a Sakura parcialmente en libertad para treparla al escritorio hasta colocarse frente a su rostro y abrir el frente de su camisa y pantalón y sin el menor pudor, dejó expuesto a los atónitos ojos de la jovencita un miembro cuyas gigantescas proporciones grado de erección y rigidez la dejaron sorprendida.

Es imposible describir las encontradas sensaciones despertadas en Sakura por el repentino avistamiento de aquel formidable instrumento a escasos centímetros de ella.  
Su mirada se fijó instantáneamente en aquello al tiempo que Syaoran advirtiendo su asombro pero descubriendo que en él había más señales de curiosidad que de rechazo, lo colocó tranquilamente sobre sus blancas manos, muy cerca de su vaina de placer. Tras las emociones que había experimentado, sentir el caliente contacto con tan tremenda cosa hizo que se apoderara de Sakura un terrible estado de excitación.

Tanto la visión como el contacto de tan notable miembro hacían que la jovencita sintiera en su pecho el cálido cosquilleo de las sensaciones lascivas que empezaban a despertar en su mente y asiendo el inmenso objeto lo mejor que pudo con sus manecitas lo palpó sintiendo el tremendo calor que esa parte del cuerpo del muchacho le transmitía a sus frescas manos.  
—¡Increíble! — Exclamó Sakura — ¡Por favor profesor, dígame cómo debo proceder para aliviar de esos sentimientos que según dice usted tanto lo inquietan!

Syaoran estaba demasiado excitado para poder contestar, tomó la mano de ella con la suya y la hizo sujetar su enorme objeto, jalándolo suavemente hacía arriba y hacia abajo.

— ¡Santo Dios, esto es enorme! —Murmuró la ojiverde—.

El placer del joven era intenso y el que él le había provocado Sakura con su lengua, en sus besos aún no se apagaba.

La chica siguió presionando el miembro del muchacho con la suave caricia de su mano, mientras contemplaba con aire inocente la cara de él. Después le preguntó en voz queda si ello le proporcionaba gran placer y si por lo tanto tenía qué seguir actuando tal como lo hacía.

Entretanto, la enorme erección de Syaoran engordaba y crecía todavía más por efecto del excitante cosquilleo al que lo sometía la jovencita.  
— Espera un momento. Si sigues frotándolo de esta manera me voy a venir —dijo por lo bajo. — Será mejor retardarlo todavía un poco.  
—Entonces quieres decir que yo… ¿soy buena en esto?  
— ¡Excelente! quiero que la coloques en tu dulce boca y la succiones como lo haces con esas paletas de dulce.  
Enseguida, Sakura se inclinó, el objeto de su adoración exhalaba un perfume difícil de definir, pero que de alguna forma la excitaba.  
Lentamente lo acercó a su cara, y pegó su mejilla para frotarlo, luego con mil trabajos logró dominar el rechazo que sentía y depositó sus abultados y sensuales labios sobre el extremo superior, cubrió con su adorable boca la endurecida punta, de la que empezaba a erupcionar, luego besó ardientemente el reluciente miembro, pronto comprobó que las gotas que exudaban de la dura punta a pesar de que eran tan viscosas y pegajosas como la medula de la sábila, no tenían mal sabor.

Excitado por la inocente Sakura, y por la indecisión de la misma para entrar en acción, Syaoran se adentró por su cuenta en la boca de ella, pero luego de unos instantes, la chica con gran delicadeza, movió su cabeza hacía un lado para librarse aunque fuera por un momento.

Sin mediar palabra, el chico volvió a introducir su largo miembro en la boca de Sakura, esta vez tan adentro que presionaba su fina garganta, para en seguida empuñar el tronco raíz con una de sus manos, jalar todo el largo que quedaba afuera de la su boca.

Sakura no volvió a rechazar el miembro del chico, había quedado como hipnotizada, tanto con la ereccion como con los ojos del muchacho, excitada tanto por la vista como por el contacto de tan notable objeto, que tenía asido con verdadero deleite en su boca, la joven se dedicó a succionar, frotar y exprimir con sus labios el enorme y tieso miembro, de manera que proporcionaba al excitado chico el mayor de los goces, pero no contenta con friccionarlo con sus delicados labios, Sakura, dejando escapar un suspiro de devoción y satisfacción, llevó la espumeante cabeza tan adentro que la introdujo hasta donde le fue posible, con la esperanza de provocar con sus toques y con las suaves caricias de su lengua y su garganta la deliciosa cúspide que debía sobrevenir.

Esto era más de lo que el chico había esperado, ya que nunca supuso que iba a encontrarla tan dispuesta para el irregular ataque que había propuesto. Despertadas al máximo sus sensaciones por el delicioso cosquilleo de que era objeto, el muchacho se disponía a inundar la boca y la garganta de la muchachita con el flujo de su poderosa descarga.

Syaoran no sólo estaba dotado del singular don de poder repetir el acto venéreo con intervalos cortos, sino que la cantidad con la que terminaba su placer era tan tremenda como desusada.  
La exagerada superabundancia de sus descargas parecía estar en proporción al modo en que habían sido despertados sus instintos animales y cuando sus deseos libidinosos habían sido prolongados e intensos, sus emisiones de semen lo eran igualmente.

Fue en estas circunstancias que la dulce Sakura había emprendido la tarea de dejar escapar los contenidos torrentes de lujuria de aquel hombre e iba a ser su dulce boca la receptora de los espesos y viscosos chorros que hasta el momento no había experimentado e ignorante como se encontraba de los resultados del alivio que tan ansiosa estaba de administrar, la hermosa doncella deseaba la consumación de su labor.

Pero por salaz que fuera la jovencita, las continuas emisiones de semen que exudaba el miembro de Syaoran pronto la hicieron desistir, por lo que estiró su cuello hacía atrás para librarse.

— ¡Hug!... Ya no ¡Por favor! — Exclamaba Sakura dejando ver las viscosas muestras de semen en sus labios y su lengua.

Pero el enardecido muchacho la volvió a tomar de la cabeza introduciendo su erecto miembro en una clara demostración de que ella no era la que mandaba, forzándola a seguir con esa libidinosa acción domándola.

El exuberante miembro del chico engrosaba y se enardecía cada vez más a medida que los excitantes labios de Sakura apresaban su anchurosa cabeza y su lengua jugueteaba en torno al pequeño orificio provocando en el engrosado miembro una excitación que se traducía en una continua descarga que la chica tenía que conducir hacía su garganta, hasta que el continuo goteo de su semilla que se acumulaba era tragado mientras apretaba sus hermosos parpados con fuerza expresando con su bello rostro el esfuerzo que le costaba cumplir con esa difícil penitencia.

\- CONTINUARÁ


	4. Baile inolvidable

Dos veces Sakura retiró su cabeza apartándose de ese miembro que no paraba de descargar, sin embargo Syaoran volvía a someterla introduciendo en los sonrosados labios de la muchacha ese enorme y espumante miembro obligándola a que continuara dando ese prolongado e interminable ―beso caliente,hasta que incapaz ya de aguantar los deseos de venirse al delicioso contacto de esos abultados y carnosos labios, Syaoran colocó sus manos tras la nuca de Sakura asegurándola para que no se separara más de él.

Y habiendo al parecer alcanzado un máximo de dominio sobre la chica, el excitado chico introdujo ese monstruoso miembro cuanto pudo hasta sentir la presión de la fina y Sakura garganta de su penitente y entonces él sintió como la chica succionaba con mayor energía que antes el tieso dardo, haciendo con su cabeza rápidos movimientos para simular con su boca un jaloneo que Syaoran vio estrellas.

La intención de la jovencita era acabar cuanto antes con ese libidinoso juego en el que la tenía atrapada el excitado muchacho.

Instantáneamente se produjo un envaramiento en las extremidades de Li.  
Su cuerpo se proyectó hacía adelante presionando la garganta de su joven penitente, que en ese momento tenía la cabeza hacia atrás.  
Las manos del enardecido chico se agarraron convulsivamente de la nuca de Sakura para detener sus movimientos, presionando su garganta.

—¡Me voy a venir! —exclamó el chico al tiempo que con los labios entreabiertos y los ojos vidriosos lanzaba una última mirada a su inocente víctima.  
Después se estremeció profundamente y entre lamentos y entrecortados gritos histéricos, su potente miembro por efecto de la provocación de la jovencita, comenzó a expeler torrentes de espeso y viscoso fluido.

Sakura, comprendía por los chorros que uno tras otro resbalaba garganta abajo, así como por los gritos de su compañero, que éste disfrutaba al máximo los efectos de lo que ella había provocado.  
Sakura siguió succionando y apretujando hasta que, llena de las descargas viscosas y semiasfixiada por su abundancia, se vio obligada a soltar aquella jeringa humana que continuaba eyaculando a chorros sobre su rostro.

– ¡Madre santa! — Exclamó Sakura tosiendo varias veces Tenía el cabello y la cara inundados perlados por culpa de Syaoran — ¡Qué barbaridad! ¡Creo que me tragué más de la mitad!...Jamás me imaginé que yo iba a hacerlo.

Syaoran, demasiado agitado para poder contestar, veía complacido como su joven discípula separaba su cabeza para deslizar sus labios por todo el largo de ese endurecido miembro, lamiendo y relamiendo incansablemente el pegajoso y blanco semen que aún erupcionaba por la punta de esa descomunal erección.

Pasado un rato el muchacho se incorporaba poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro de Sakura mientras con la otra empuñaba su todavía excitado miembro con el que hacía libidinosas caricias en los desnudos senos de la jovencita, la cual con su acostumbrada sensualidad para hablar le susurró en voz baja palabras de invitación al dialogo, observando, al hacerlo el efecto que causaban en el respetable miembro de Syaoran, que de nuevo adquiría la acostumbrada rigidez con la que empezó la contienda.

— ¡Syaoran!… ¿Podemos parar?...¿hay alguna otra cosa que quieras que yo haga?, ¡estoy muy cansada!

Era evidente lo mucho que la hermosura de la joven Sakura, así como la inocencia e ingenuidad de su carácter excitaban al ya de por sí sensual chico.

Saberse triunfador de tener entre sus manos a esa tierna y sensual chiquilla, absolutamente impotente y temerosa, la delicadeza, sensualidad y refinamiento de la muchacha, todo ello conspiraba al máximo para despertar sus licenciosos instintos y sus degenerados deseos.  
Era suya, suya para gozarla a voluntad, suya para satisfacer cualquier capricho de su insensata lujuria Tras las acciones consumadas, esta vez la dulce chiquilla estaba lista para entregarse a los más desenfrenados actos de corrupción, que en su lujuriosa mente,Li Syaoran había planeado paso a paso.  
Así que sujetándola con firmeza del hombro y deslizando esa caricia hacía el cuello con su enorme y caliente mano, le contesto:

— ¡Desde luego que no! — Exclamó Syaoran, cuya lujuria, de nuevo encendida, volvía a asaltarle violentamente ante tal solicitud  
— ¡Syaoran!... es que… no lo sé, no vengo preparada para eso — Inquirió Sakura.

Por lo que Litranquilizándola, le dijo:

— No debes temer se bien cual es tu preocupación. Yo tengoprotección, te haré disfrutar como no tienes una idea, si crees que la masturbación que me practicastefue placentera para tu cuerpo, ésta palidecerá cuando conozcas el verdadero placer.

Excitada por la seductora explicación, y sabedora de que para ella no había otra salida que acceder a las peticiones de su verdugo, Sakura aceptó de inmediato.

— Esta bien…— Replicó Sakura —  
— ¡Pues desnúdate! — Ordenó Syaoran — Quítate todo lo que pueda entorpecer o trabar nuestros movimientos, que te aseguro serán en extremo violentos.

Cumpliendo la orden, Sakura se despojó rápidamente de sus vestidos y buscando complacer a su verdugo con la plena exhibición de sus encantos a fin de que su miembro se alargara en proporción a lo que ella mostrara de sus desnudeces, se despojó de hasta la más mínima prenda interior, para quedar tal como vino al mundo.

Syaoran quedó atónito ante la contemplación de los encantos que se ofrecían a su vista. La amplitud de esas caderas, los capullos de sus senos, la nívea blancura de su piel, suave como el satín, la redondez de sus nalgas y lo rotundo de sus muslos, el blanco y plano vientre con su adorable monte y por sobre todo, la encantadora hendidura rosada que destacaba debajo del mismo, asomándose tímidamente entre los muslos, hicieron que él Syaoran se lanzara sobre la joven con un rugido de león hambriento.

Syaoran atrapó a su víctima entre sus brazos. Oprimió su cuerpo suave y deslumbrante contra el suyo. La cubrió de besos lúbricos, y dando rienda suelta a su licenciosa labia, prometió a la jovencita todos los goces del paraíso mediante la introducción de su gran aparato en el interior de su vulva.

Sakura acogió estas palabras con un gemido de placer y cuando su excitado estuprador la acostó sobre sus espaldas sentía ya la anchurosa y tumefacta cabeza del gigantesco pene presionando los calientes y húmedos labios de su virginal orificio.

El muchacho comenzó a empujar hacia adentro con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que la gran nuez de la punta se llenó de humedad secretada por la sensible vaina.

La pasión enfervorizaba a Sakura. Los esfuerzos de Syaoran por alojar la cabeza de su miembro entre los húmedos labios de su rendija en lugar de disuadiría la espoleaban hasta la locura y finalmente, profiriendo un débil grito, la chica se inclinó hacia adelante expulsando el delicioso tributo de su lascivo temperamento.  
Esto era exactamente lo que el desvergonzado chico esperaba.  
En cuanto la dulce y caliente emisión de su Sakurapenitente humedeció la tremendamente endurecida punta de su miembro, empujó resueltamente

— ¡Ohuu!… Syaoran… esto duele… ¡Uff!… ¡Oh Dios!... No sé si pueda. — Se quejaba Sakura clocando sus manos en los musculosos brazos del muchacho fuerte, pero el primer avance de la penetración ya se había producido presionando con fuerza el elástico sello de virginidad que amenazaba con romperse en cualquier momento.

— Iremos despacio preciosa, muy pero muy despacio. — Aclaró Syaoran cuya ansiosa excitación era más que evidente tanto por la expresión de su rostro como por su agitada respiración. — Extiende tus piernas y coloca tus manos en este tronco para que lo sujetes, así, eso es, como si tú te lo estuvieras clavando.

Sakura había tomado el tronco de esa enorme ereccion con ambas manos colocando un puño encima del otro para evitar la penetración completa como le había indicado el chico. Un empujón más y otro avance se produjo en la introducción, ahora Sakura lanzaba el grito de dolor que anunciaba la perdida irreparable de su virginidad, un par de avances más se produjeron y de un solo golpe Syaoran introdujo el resto de su voluminoso apéndice en el interior de la hermosa muchacha teniendo como límite las empuñadas y pequeñas manos de Sakura que seguían crispadas a esa monumental erección.

— ¡Ohuuu!... ¡No!... ¡Para!, ¡Para por favor Syaoran! — Suplicaba Sakura al sentir el decidido avance que aplastaba sus manos mientras sus piernas extendidas a ambos lados del chico temblaban de dolor sin aportar ningún movimiento de defensa.

Pero el marrullero joven que sabía bien que a esas alturas del juego esta víctima ya era suya, empujó resueltamente mientras la sujetaba de las piernas con ambas manos sin preocuparse de los esfuerzos que la chica hacía por seguir poniendo un límite a la inevitable entrada, la cual tuvo que permitir poco a poco, cediéndole terreno al ansioso muchacho, hasta que tuvo que soltar por completo ese respetable miembro para colocar sus manos en el velludo pecho de él, como si quisiera con esa acción seguir limitando el brutal ataque al que estaba siendo sometida.

Sin embargo, una vez que Sakura se sintió empalada por la entrada de la mitad de ese terrible miembro en el interior de su tierno cuerpo, perdió el poco control que conservaba, y olvidándose del dolor que sufría rodeó con sus piernas las espaldas del chico y alentó a su enorme invasor a no guardarle consideraciones.

— Mi tierna y dulce chiquilla —murmuró—. Mis brazos te rodean, mi arma está hundida a medias en tu vientre. Pronto serán para ti los goces del paraíso.

Las partes de Sakura se relajaron un poco y Syaoran pudo penetrar unos centímetros más. Su palpitante miembro húmedo y desnudo, había recorrido la mitad del camino hacia el interior de la jovencita. El placer del joven era intenso y la cabeza de su instrumento estaba deliciosamente comprimida por la vaina de Sakura.

— ¡Adelante, Syaoran! Estoy segura que puedo con todo. — Exclamó Sakura.

El verdugo no necesitaba de este aliento para inducirlo a poner en acción todos sus tremendos poderes copulatorios. Empujó frenéticamente hacia adelante, y con cada nuevo esfuerzo sumió su cálido pene más adentro, hasta que, por fin, con un golpe poderoso lo enterró hasta los testículos en el interior de la vulva de Sakura.  
Esta furiosa introducción por parte del brutal muchacho fue más de lo que su frágil víctima, animada por sus propios deseos pudo soportar. Con un desmayado grito de angustia física, Sakura anunció que su estuprador había vencido toda la resistencia que su juvenil carne había opuesto a la entrada de ese miembro y la tortura de la forzada introducción de aquella masa borro la sensación de placer con que en un principio había soportado el ataque. Enseguida Syaoran lanzó un rugido de alegría al contemplar la hermosa presa que su serpiente había mordido. Gozaba con la víctima que tenía empalada con su enorme ariete, sentía el enloquecedor contacto con inexpresable placer mientras veía a la hermosa muchacha estremecerse por la angustia de su violación. Su natural impetuoso había despertado por entero. Pasare lo que pasare, disfrutaría hasta el máximo. Así pues, estrechó entre sus brazos el cuerpo de Sakura y la agasajó con toda la extensión de su inmenso miembro.

— Hermosa mía, realmente eres incitante, vamos a jugar un poco con todos estos encantos que tienes  
Sakura aplicó con la punta de sus labios pequeños besos de niña al picante rostro del excitado Syaoran mientras este le extendía los brazos para sujetarle las muñecas de ambas, la joven dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás para casi de inmediato sentir como caía sobre ella un verdadero diluvio de besos que la hacían retorcerse de placer y tironear con fuerza los amarres de sus manos.

— ¡Ohu!... ¡Por favor!... ¡Por favor!... Siento como que me muero… ¡Me muero!

Era la primera vez que Sakura era agasajada por un hombre, pero este no era un agasajo de novios, pues tratándose de nuestro buen joven Syaoran este era uno de los más bestiales y abusivos agasajos. Sin ningún miramiento pudor o delicadeza el buen joven saciaba por completo el ansioso deseo que las hermosas formas de ese juvenil cuerpo despertaban en él.

Firmemente empotrado en aquella apretada vaina y saboreando profundamente los deliciosos encantos de esa flor, Syaoran no era hombre que fuera a detenerse ante falsos conceptos de piedad, inmediatamente empezó a moverse, mientras lo hacía podía sentir la suma estrechez de los cálidos pliegues de carne en los que estaba encajado y empujó clavándose fuertemente con cada impulso de entrada sin preocuparse por el dolor que su miembro provocaba a su victima, sólo predominaba en él su ansioso deseo de procurarse el máximo deleite posible haciendo pausas solo para rociar de besos los abiertos y temblorosos labios de la pobre Sakura.

Por espacio de unos minutos no se oyó Otra cosa que los jadeos y sacudidas con los que el lascivo chico se entregaba a darse satisfacción y el golpeteo de su inmenso pene cuando entraba y salía del sexo de la Sakura penitente.

Pero la naturaleza hacía valer sus derechos también en la persona de la joven Sakura. El dolor de la dilatación se vio bien pronto atenuado por la intensa sensación de placer provocada por la vigorosa arma del muchacho y no tardaron los quejidos y lamentos de la linda chiquilla en entremezclarse con sonidos medio sofocados que desde lo más hondo de su ser expresaban el extremo deleite que esos vigorosos movimientos le provocaban.

— ¡Syaoran! ¡Oh!... ¿qué es lo que siento?

El lujurioso chico veía con una amplia y maliciosa sonrisa el efecto que le provocaba a la linda chiquilla con el desahogo de su propio placer mientras continuaba moviéndose furiosamente hacia adelante y hacia atrás, penetrando a Sakura en cada nueva embestida con todo el largo de su miembro, el cual hundía hasta los rizados pelos del tronco raíz de su enorme falo.

Al cabo de un rato, Sakura no pudo resistir más y obsequió al excitado violador una cálida emisión que humedeció todo su rígido miembro. Resulta imposible describir el frenesí de lujuria que en aquellos momentos se apoderó de la joven y encantadora Sakura que se aferró con desesperación al fornido cuerpo del chico enlazándolo con sus piernas en un abrazo con el que parecía querer clavarlo en su cuerpo todavía más de lo que ya estaba. El enardecido chico agasajaba el voluptuoso y angelical cuerpo de Sakura con toda la fuerza y poderío de sus viriles estocadas jaloneando con furia la estrecha y virginal entrada.

El joven Syaoran hundió hasta la raíz su miembro de semental en la vulva de Sakura, para anunciar entre suspiros que al fin llegaba la culminación, la excitada muchacha se abrió de piernas todo lo que pudo y en medio de gritos de placer recibió la descarga del fornido muchacho que parecía toro, en sus órganos sexuales.

Así permaneció Syaoran por espacio de varios segundos, clavado en las entrañas de su victima, ejecutando el reflejo de adentrarse cuanto podía, eyaculando una tras otra sus descargas de semen, cada una de las cuales era recibida por Sakura con profundas manifestaciones de placer traducidas en gritos y contorsiones.  
Tras las violentas emociones la jovencita sentía que había quedado completamente llena y quedó como muerta, con la cabeza caída hacía atrás y el cuerpo en actitud de total abandono, el impacto emocional de esa extraña y novedosa sensación la había dejado postrada, completamente inerte y a merced de los abusivos agasajos que el lujurioso chico seguía dándole a su tembloroso cuerpo.  
Sakura por fin había conocido el Orgasmo y como bien le dijo su verdugo, esa sensación hacía palidecer por completo todas las anteriores excitaciones que había experimentado en su cuerpo.  
No obstante el hecho de haber terminado, el muchacho no tenía en absoluto intenciones de desmontar a la recién desflorada chica, cabe mencionar que su capacidad para repetir estos actos copulares en forma natural ya de por si era notable en el joven, los poderes copulatorios de este chico apenas empezaban a desatarse y ahora Sakura tendría que gozar tantas veces como el chico necesitara para mitigar esa espantosa lujuria.

\- CONTINUARÁ


End file.
